


Pet

by norinorinana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinorinana/pseuds/norinorinana
Summary: If you asked a young Jisung where he expected his life to be in the future it would probably be along the lines of rich or famous, you know, a normal childhood fantasy. But, the world decided that definitely wasn't the path Jisung would go down. In fact, what really happened to the poor boy was basically the complete opposite.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	1. ONE

Faster

Run faster

His bare feet slapped against the pavement, pebbles making it painful after the continuous action

He sent quick and panicked glances in the direction behind him, not that he could see much anyway due to the heavy tears streaming from his eyes

"Fuck"

Faster, Faster, Faster

A burning sensation ran its way up his throat  
Winds whistled past his ears as is body carried him farther, but not seemingly far enough

Cold

Cold

His body shook, still running however

How was it so cold?

No heat

Just coldness

A freezing temperature that he couldn't escape  
It started at his lower half, creeping up to his shoulders before engulfing his whole body

He could no longer run

Skin crawling

Stop, Stop, Stop

Stop it!

\--

"STOP!" his body shot up from its once sleeping position. It's not like he wasn't used to these kinds of dreams, he was definitely used to them. But lately, they seemed more real, and that scared Jisung. A lot.

He wasn't sure why he had them, of course his life was awful but the dreams, no no more like nightmares. The nightmares didn't seem normal. Even for him.

He shook it off though, as per usual, flipping the paper thin satin sheets back over his body. They didn't provide much warmth for the boy, but he didn't expect them to. He didn't expect much anymore. Whatever happens, happens for a reason right?


	2. TWO

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Han Jisung."

"Ugh FINEE!" at the sound of his name he rolled over, finally standing up after doing nothing all day, "and to make it clear, I'm not getting up because you told me to, I'm doing it because I want to go out tonight."

"Oh wow you're going out tonight? What a surprise," Jisung watched as Eric now occupied his original seat on the couch.

"Whatever whatever, just cause I went out last night-"

"And the night before that, and the night before that, and the night before-"

"YEAH YEAH WE GET IT," Jisung huffed out, pouting at Eric's snicker, "just because I've gone out BASICALLY all this week doesn't mean I'm a hardcore partier."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what that means Ji," the younger said, popping a random piece of candy into his mouth.

"What- where did you even get that?"

"I dunno, I found it in my pocket, want a piece?"

"Ooo yeah," Jisung shuffled over to get a piece of the pocket candy, "Wait no- Eric stop changing the subject."

"That wasn't me! You were just distracted easily by what I was eating!" The boy in question was quick to defend himself, eyes open wide.

"UGH WHATEVER I'M GONNA GO CHANGE"

"Yeah whatever, druggie," Eric whispered the last part but somehow the other heard him rather clearly.

"Suck my dick!"

"As if!"


End file.
